memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron010.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 97-03-24 14:16:02 EST From: RonDMoore <> Theirs is certainly a valid extrapolation and I'd be willing to accept it. At the time Brannon and I were writing it, I felt the events were taking place before TMP because of Kirk's line about telling Antonia that he was "returning to Starfleet" which felt like his attitude before TMP. But it works either way. <> I believe this project is currently in development and that Rick Berman will produce. Writer, cast, director, etc. have not been set. <> So let me get this straight -- you're in love with someone, they're on a dangerous mission and might be marooned forever on the other side of the galaxy and voicing any concern about it is whining? Bunk. She is still the science officer, but the fact that we're putting less technobabble in Terry Farrell's mouth is to my way of think a plus rather than a minus and it's more a reflection of our overall effort to pull WAY back on the technoTrek than any commentary on Dax's intelligence. <> Don't hold your fire on my account. This folder is for you, the fans, to ask questions and voice your opinions to me and I don't mind hearing criticism -- I just don't have to agree with it. <> No more Shakaar this year and I'm not sure if and when we'll be seeing him again, or what our plans are for the character in the future. Ditto Kasidy. <> Promoting Kira would make her "Colonel Kira" ( and Lt. Col. Kira would still be shortened to "Col. Kira" in dialog just as Lt. Cmdr. is shortened to Commander) and none of us think this would sound very good. It's really that simple and no other reason. <> Very few things -- I would've kept Odo as a humanoid for a longer period of time, never done "Acquiel", rethought the Nexus, that sort of stuff. <> You just saw them put together a sizable fleet on short notice in "Inferno's Light". ----------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 97-03-24 14:26:31 EST From: RonDMoore <> In both the examples you've cited, we had originally put Shakaar in the episode, but then dropped him for budgetary reasons. His presence in either show would've been nice and added some texture, but in the end, we could tell the stories without him and so when something had to go, Shakaar was dropped both times. <> Are you talkin' to me? Are YOU talkin' to me? I have no such illusions about the creative process. Once the script leaves my cluttered desk, it's time for the actors, directors, cameramen, art directors, visual efx people, etc. to bring their art to the work. This is a collaborative business by it's very nature and there's a reason why so many people get credit at the beginning and end of an episode. <> I disagree (what a surprise). I think that Dax was one of the very best parts of T&T for precisely the reason that you dislike her -- she was the AUDIENCE in the episode. The whole point of doing T&T was to celebrate the 30th anniversary, salute TOS, and have fun. Dax was the character who really allowed us to do that and I found both her role and Terry's performance to be delightful. <> Sorry, but this is not in the cards. ------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 97-03-24 14:47:23 EST From: RonDMoore <> I've gotten this question in three separate e-mail letters within the past week and since it's not really a secret, I might as well post the response for everyone. I will not be working on the next film for what are purely personal creative reasons. Paramount is ready to begin development of the next TNG film right now, and I'm not. It's really not much more complex than that. This is not to say that I'm burned out on the franchise or uninterested in the characters, or sick of Trek, or anything else. I'm just not ready to sit down and begin talking about Picard and Data again. I'm not creatively at a place where I feel I can do my best work on another TNG movie. Paramount and Star Trek have both been VERY good to me and given me a huge boost to my career and I don't want to give them anything less than my best work in return. I'm proud of FC and feel that it was a really good film. In order to write another film, I feel that I would have to do a better one than FC, and being very honest with myself, I have to say that I can't do that right now. If this was a year from now, maybe, but it's not a year from now, it's today. Brannon also has decided against doing the movie, and I'd rather not speak for him as to his own reasons why. Writing the two last features was a delight and a privilege for me and I wish everyone involved with the next film all the best and hope that they find it as enjoyable and rewarding an experience as I did. Moore, Ronald D.